


vigilant eyes

by thegoldenchild_alwaysdies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Jealousy, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protectiveness, Short, Short Chapters, This Is STUPID, atsumu and oikawa come up with stupid ideas that somehow work, i just love protective sakusa even though it doesn't really exist, i only wrote this to stop thinking about sakuatsu, it didn't work, maybe angst i don't know depends on my mood, my writing is inconsistent, no beta we die like men, this is lowkey bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenchild_alwaysdies/pseuds/thegoldenchild_alwaysdies
Summary: there was one thing about sakusa kiyoomi that nobody believed. no matter who he told, or how he said it- no one believed him!that one thing no one believed was that sakusa was possessive of him- animalistically so.and atsumu miya was hell bent on proving it.____orin which atsumu tries to prove to everyone (oikawa tooru) that kiyoomi is basically obsessed with him (spoiler alert: he isn't)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a short little work i made for myself about how protective sakusa is over atsumu. i never see sakusa being all possessive over atsumu ever- AND I'M SICK OF IT!! so i did it myself >:D anyway this first chapter is honestly just kind of an introduction so i can give this SOME sort of plot lmao

"i'm tellin' ya oikawa! it's true!"

"pfft- listen, it's my job as your friend to give you a reality check every once and a while. so, from me to you, as your friend: sakusa is not at all possessive of you."

oikawa stuck up his nose in the air a chuckled evilly.

"not like my iwa anyway kekekeke"

atsumu's face scrunched up in displeasure. geez, why doesn't anyone ever believe him? "watch it kawa- if you get wet you might melt."

oikawa scoffed and smacked atsumu's arm. "jealousy isn't very becoming of you tsumu!"

"it's not jealousy! i swear sakusa is suuuper protective of me-" atsumu cupped his face and swooned cheekily "just thinkin' about it gets me all giddy, he is so hot when he gets all possessive." he then goes on to fan his face for the dramatic affect.

oikawa sighs and shakes his head in disappointment- sakusa? jealous? yeah, maybe when pigs fl-

"and hold on just a minute! in what realm is iwaizumi EVER protective of you?!"

"...do you not remember the park get together last month...?"

atsumu's eyes twitch- although he hates to admit it, iwaizumi has quite the record. helen keller could see how protective he is of oikawa. 

"y-yeah well- that doesn't mean anythin-"

"okay, then how about your birthday party last year? or that one time in walmart? oh! and i think we all remember that one time i tried lap dancing in the club too! or-"

oikawa smirked triumphantly when he noticed how irked atsumu was. honestly, he wore his heart on his sleeve, it was so adorable.

"need i say more, 'tsumu?"

atsumu groaned, just cuz' his omi isn't the most open about his feelings DOES NOT mean he doesn't get jealous, or feel protective! atsumu felt that it was his duty to defend his boyfriends honor! (it wasn't)

"no! and besides, my omi omi is TEN TIMES more protective than iwaizumi could ever be!"

atsumu crossed his arms and turned his head away, giving no room for arguement. but of course, oikawa MADE room.

"oh yeah? wanna make a bet?"

oikawa could practically see atsumu's imaginary puppy ears perk up, and his tail wagging. he smirked mischievously.

"a... a bet? what... kind of bet?"

"okay, so if you can show me SOLID proof that sakusa is as possessive as you say, you win. if not, i win!"

"hmm... i don't know, whats the catch?" 

"no catch! just a simple bet between friends, you'll have exactly one week starting from monday to get as much evidence as possible, and on the next monday: you show me all of it."

atsumu brightened, he can definitely do that. sakusa is really quick to get jealous, especially when they are by themselves!

"okay, you got yerself a deal! so what do i get if i win?"

"whatever you want, and if i win... you have to... oh! you have to get black out drunk with me."

atsumu almost said no, right then and there. atsumu did not drink- not because he didn't like alcohol, or because he hated the feeling of being drunk. no, he loved that part. 

however, the way he acted WHILE drunk was the problem. he never really remembers any of it, but the stories he's heard are HORRENDOUS. but you know what, two can play it that game.

"okay, fine. if i lose i'll drink with you, but if i win, YOU have to let me watch yours and iwaizumi's first sex tape"

oikawa's heart dropped. atsumu KNOWS how bad that tape is, oikawa told him. he also told him that tape would never see the light of day again.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! you pervert! you know how embarrassing that tape is! ugh, you probably just wanna see me naked, you pervert! pervert pervert pervert! no way, you can't ever see that tape! puck another one!"

oikawa face was flushed, his fist were clenched, and he was staring tsumu' down like he had just stricken down his own mother.

"hmph- fine then. deals off"

"what- no! fine! i'll do it, i'll do it!"

atsumu laughed at his friend.

"hehehe, alright then. its begins in monday!" atsumu reached out his hand, to make it official. oikawa grasped his hand and smiled. with one firm shake, he said,

"on monday"


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hehehehe, i know right! ya never know with that kinda of thin-"
> 
> "atsumu"
> 
> "yes omi omi?"
> 
> "hang up"

ever since saturday at the park with oikawa, atsumu has been thinking really hard about how to make sakusa jealous.

there was just one problem, he had no idea how to make omi jealous! whenever sakusa got possessive, it was always over something random. atsumu had never actively tried to make sakusa jealous before.

so, all day on monday, he texted and called oikawa to get ideas. though most of them were stupid, he actually had some pretty interesting ways to make omi jealous. 

it was around 9:00 at night, atsumu was in bed, laying on his stomach with his legs swinging in the air.

"one of the more simple things to make him jealous is to just give him less attention, though that might be impossible for you, huh?"

"wha- that's so not true! i'm not THAT obsessed."

"bestie, you WHIPPED."

atsumu scoffed.

"whatever, back on topic, what else should i do?"

"you know, i shouldn't even be helping you with this! i'm totally fraternizing with the enemy right now."

"oh kawa babe, y'know ya love me!"

atsumu smiled happily, and his legs swung a little faster than before.

"oh by the way! tsumu, did you intall all those secret cameras like i said? were they too expensive? i'm taking this pretty seriously you know, my pride is riding on this bet."

"too expensive? do you know me?"

"oh, well excuse me MR. PERFECT! not all of us can have a sugar daddy. i tried having one before i dated iwa, but it's just too risky."

"hehehehe, i know right! ya never know with that kinda of thin-"

"atsumu"

atsumu damn near jumped three feet in the air. did sakusa sneak in here or something? atsumu turned his head to the side and look at omi from the corner of his eye.

"yes- um omi omi?"

he couldn't help but get caught in his words. there is no other man in the world as hot as sakusa kiyoomi. even wearing something as simple as a black t-short and gray sweatpants, he still looked SO fine-

"hang up"

"w-what? omi is something wrong? what happened?" 

sakusa's eyes darkened, and he stared tsumu down. atsumu gulped, he knew that look. 

"o-okay okay! i get it! um-"

atsumu heard oikawa laugh over the line.

"hey! whats so funny?"

"hahaha nothing! alright, i love you tsumu babe. have fun~"

"hehehe, bye babe, i love you too"

atsumu pushed up on his arms and sat back on his heels, then turned toward kiyoomi.

"hey omi! whats up?"

"why have you been ignoring me all day? and who have you been talking to? why the hell are you calling someone else babe and saying you love them?"

with every question, sakusa took a step forward untill he was standing directly in front of atsumu.

atsumu tilted his head in confusion.

"who else would i be talking to like that omi? it was oikawa of course!"

"stop calling him babe. you can only call me that from now on."

the dark haired male pushed atsumu onto his back, grabbed his legs, and spread them. sakusa couldn't help but sigh in relief at the lack of resistance. he slid himself between atsumu's legs and settled.

"this is where you belong tsumu, on your back with me between you legs."

sakusa rested his hand around atsumu's neck, he didn't apply any pressure though. it was just a reminder for both of them- that sakusa was the one in charge.

a dopey smile made its way onto atsumu's face. god- he loved this, omi would get all dominant and possessive. he would always put him in his place.

"course i do omi, and you-" atsumu wrapped his legs around his waist, then pulled him closer. "you belong right here omi. where ya can make sure i don't misbehave." 

sakusa tightened his hand around atsumu's neck- it was almost like tsumu wanted him to fuck him into a wheel chair.

"you're mine atsumu miya- all mine. you belong to me." 

the blond let out a shaky breath. fuck- his man was so fucking hot.

"all yers omi, i'm all yers. yer mine, right?"

the dark haired male smiled softly as he sat up and let atsumu go.

"of course baby, we belong to each other!"

atsumu's giggle was cut off by his sudden realization- kiyoomi had just gotten jealous! 

"omi! were ya jealous just now? is that why ya suddenly got like that?!"

atsumu just couldn't hide his excitement- this challenge was going to be easier than he thought! 

sakusa wasn't impressed.

"no i wasn't."

"ya were! omi you were definitely jealous!"

at this point, atsumu had a giant smile over his face. it practically stretched from ear to ear.

"no- atsumu. i was not jealous. now shut up."

atsumu stuck out his tongue- "make me." and kiyoomi sent him a glare that could've sent him to the grave. "atsumu. don't. test. me."

atsumu put his hands up in surrender. "hehehe- okay okay! i'm sorry omi!" 

sakusa sighed and rolled his eyes- god was he whipped. "whatever. c'mon- let's go to bed."


	3. day 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu felt confident, he worked hard for his muscular body. it felt good to show it off sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote down that smut tag so confidently. but now a sis is struggling, i now realize that reading and actually writing smut are 2 completely different things ;-; i have a new found respect for all smut writers across the globe- that doesn't mean i'm not going to try though lmao

atsumu had no doubt in his mind that he was going to see that sex tape- not after that whole fiasco last night. and while he was excited to see just how horrible the tape was, he was more excited for oikawa to finally see how jealous omi could get.

maybe atsumu was being a little unreasonable, some might even say childish.

no- screw that, he was being completely childish. but who cares? showing everyone how great of a lover sakusa is would fill him with such great pride, it doesn't matter how unreasonable he's being.

which brings him to today. it was day 2 on his mission to prove to oikawa that kiyoomi was protective of him. him and oikawa had already discussed his plan of action for the day. he is going to act like the normal, clingy boyfriend that he is. then- when his dark haired boyfriend finally fell asleep, atsumu was gonna get all dolled up and go clubbing with kawa. he planned on taking tons of pictures and shwoing omi.

they had agreed that sakusa would probably get jealous over atsumu going clubbing without him there. 

though honestly, neither atsumu nor oikawa had thought that much about sakusa's reaction to this. they just saw it as an excuse to go dance and have fun.

it was around 11:00 pm when sakusa had finally fallen into a deep sleep. and so, step 1 to his plan had finally begun. the dark haired male was a heavy sleeper, so atsumu wasn't too worried about waking him up. atsumu busied himself with getting dressed and fixing his hair. he wore a gray, cropped hoodie with tight black shorts and fishnet tights. he topped it off with a pair of black leather boots.

atsumu felt confident, he worked hard for his muscular body. it felt good to show it off sometimes.

with one final look in the mirror- he was off. on his way out he grabbed his keys and cell phone, while quietly running down the stairs, he dialed oikawa's number.

"hey tsumu! are you ready?"

"mhm! i'm on my way to pick ya up now. already in the car actually."

"cool, just text me when you're here. oh- but DO NOT HONK!"

atsumu flinched a little bit at the sudden yelling from his phone.

"what? why?"

"hehehe- you aren't the only one who likes to get a reaction out of their man."

the blonde chuckled at oikawa. now that he thought about it, him and oikawa were a couple of brats.

"okay. i won't honk. i don't even have to to text actually- i'm already in front of yer house."

they ended the call and oikawa dashed out the front door. he jumped into atsumu's car shivering. he wore tight, black ripped jeans, and a black turtle neck. paired with his glasses and black shoes.

"atsumu miya! how are you not freezing!" atsumu scoffed.

"listen babe- i love you and all- but you and i are two different people."

"ugh- and what does that mean?" oikawa knew where this was going. he had already crossed his arms and was pouting.

"look, all i'm saying is that my assets play a part in me staying warm." atsumu couldn't hide his cheeky smirk.

"you could just say you have a fatter ass then me y'know! you don't have to sugarcoat it!"

"you said it- not me." atsumu burst out laughing.

oikawa and atsumu continued their friendly banter all the way to the club.

there was just one 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭 atsumu seems to have forgotten about. him and sakusa have the location for their cell phones on.


End file.
